There are many instances where portions of a broadcast may be undesirable. For example, it may be undesirable to attempt to enjoy a sporting event with a particularly bad announcer, or an announcer that is clearly rooting for the “other” team. But, completely muting the audio may take away from the enjoyment of the broadcast, for example, in the sporting event context, removing facets of the game such as crowd noise, referee calls, and other audio events that are desirable to the viewer.
In addition to sporting events, there are times when having simultaneous broadcasting of alternative audio or video would be of value. For example, an important speech given in one language that must be translated into multiple other languages, or lessons in an on-line class that would benefit from alternative explanation of the concepts being discussed, would be of greater value if other elements from the original broadcast source could be kept in synch with the alternative audio. Similarly, it may be desirable to substitute an alternative video stream for the original, while keeping the substitute video stream in synch with the original audio broadcast.
Thus, it is desirable to have a method for replacing and/or augmenting an audio or video portion of a broadcast with a more desirable track, and to do so in a manner that does not require any modifications to the existing broadcast. In order for this replacement to be effective, the new track must be synched with the broadcast such that the new track aligns with events occurring in the broadcast. Thus, such an improvement would provide the capability for a viewer to select an alternative audio or video stream and seamlessly experience the broadcast with that alternative stream. Aspects of the present disclosure fulfill these and other desires.